In recent years, liquid crystal display technology has been developed very rapidly. In the prior art, there have been developed various liquid crystal display panels such as In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode and Fringe-Field-Switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal display panels.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural diagram of a FFS blue-phase liquid crystal display panel in the prior art. It comprises in sequence from the top to the bottom: an upper polarizer 101, an upper substrate 102, a liquid crystal layer 103, a pixel electrode 104, an insulating layer 105, a common electrode 106, a lower substrate 107 and a lower polarizer 108. In FIG. 1, the lower substrate is provided thereon with the common electrode 106 and the pixel electrode 104, and the pixel electrode 104 may be a comb-like electrode, comprising a plurality of comb-teeth parts parallel to each other.
Parameters such as response time, driving voltage and light-transmittance and the like are important factors affecting the performances of a liquid crystal display panel display. Therefore, it is always being concerned in the industry on how to design a liquid crystal display panel with a short response time, small driving voltage and high light-transmittance.